Many double walled drinking vessels are commercially available from various sources, including Tervis Tumbler Company, the assignee of this invention. Such vessels typically are formed of an inner vessel located within and spaced from outer vessel by an annular air or vacuum space to thermally insulate the inner vessel from the ambient atmosphere. Some of such double walled vessels are decorated by use of a decorative wrap which is rolled up and disposed within the annular insulating space.
For many applications it is desired that the double walled vessel and its decorated wrap be constructed so that the placement of the decorated wrap inside the annular space can be achieved easily, effectively and consistently within a small tolerance so that when the vessel has been assembled, the wrap is prevented from rotating within the annular space. The subject invention addresses that need.